robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Fashion Frenzy
~Note~ Before someone screams at me for making the crappiest and the worst pasta, this is my first one. Hope you enjoy! Give criticism if you feel like it! no pics because i cant create them Day 1 ~ It Changes While I was playing some Blox Hunt on ROBLOX, I noticed that my favorite game, Fashion Frenzy, was updated! I clicked on the game faster than light. I saw 20 players in the server. "Oh cool, seems like they updated the server max." "no they didn't, the server max is still 10 players" said a player. (grammar is intentional) "Um...Okay?" I responded. Then, the round started. The theme was "Scary". It was the average, big mall. The colors were changed to different shades of red, but I thought it was just some exploiter, or the mall changes colors. I headed over to the V.I.P section. But then I saw something creepy... The mannequins were now dead bodies. But not the average Robloxian body. The corpses were looking exactly like the players I saw in the last server I joined. evelovesdragons: omg i see ded bodys Me: OMG I left the server. Too freaking creepy for me. Day 2 ~ The Players Back here in Fashion Frenzy. I was playing for a while, well at least until two players joined. They were named HorrorFashion and DeadMannequins. HorrorFashion then screamed. But it wasn't just "Aaaaa!" in the chat. It was like, realistic screaming you could hear. A few seconds later, it was time we went on the runway. Despite our outfits, we either were black entities, or bleeding ROBLOXians with the outfits we chose. And, have I forgot to mention, the dead mannequins were Evelovesdragons, and many more people in that server. Day 3 ~ Someone shows us how to "Beat The Game" I was tired of this horror. I wanted the old Fashion Frenzy back. I needed someone to help me. I got Eve to help me. We went on the "Pixelated Candies" group, asking for help. In the group wall, there were more people chatting, but they were saying things like "The Black Entity sees you" or "FASHION FAMOUS IS NOW HERS" (her = HorrorFashion) Eve: hey dose anybody know how we can beat fashoin frenzy? Me: Yeah! Someone PLEASE help us? RavishedDeadBlossoms: I can help you. Me: Thanks dude. I made a chat group with Ravished, and he said the following: "Now, to beat the game, you need to enter Horror's place. It will be called "I'll take you!". In this place you'll be teleported to a big, black valley with a mountain. You need to beat SHE and teleport her to the mountain/ SHE is a short, black-haired girl. She'll start running after you. When you reach the hill, TURN AROUND FAST. SHE is now in front of you. Look in her eyes until she shows a shocked expression. You'll then be teleported to "Fashion Frenzy." Well, at least one of you will. Day 4 ~ SHE We joined "I'll take you" as Ravished said. The game was just like Ravished explained: Black valley with a big mountain. We made our way at the hill; SHE then ran after us. When we reached the mountain, we turned back. SHE was truly horrifying. The shocked expression on her face is what relieved us. I got in Fashion Frenzy, and Jesus I was so relieved. But.. '' ''On the fanart board, I could see my friend. Tortured. Tortured by SHE. Author's goddamn note. you probs hate my pasta by now but hey atleast i tried? gimme some critique in the comments below no insults please. Category:Games Category:Entities Category:Journal